


Back and Sides

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Failwolf Friday, Hand Kink, M/M, barber!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, not to shoot myself in the foot or anything here, since hey – <span>paying customer.</span><span>" Stiles waves Derek up and down to emphasise his respect for Derek's wallet. </span><span>"But, if I cut any more hair off you, you're not gonna</span><em>have</em><span>hair."</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Back and Sides

**Author's Note:**

> "Dude, not to shoot myself in the foot or anything here, since hey – paying customer." Stiles waves Derek up and down to emphasise his respect for Derek's wallet. "But, if I cut any more hair off you, you're not gonna _have_ hair."

The hairdressing scissors dangle loosely off Stiles' fingers and Derek really, really wishes he could look away. He wishes a lot of things when it comes to Stiles. It's kinda why he's ended up in this awkward as fuck situation.

Derek swallows and nods, looking anywhere but at Stiles' eyes. "Okay."

His curt turn towards the door is like twisting really mortifying screws and Derek actually winces. He's so busy being horrified with his life choices, he doesn't notice Stiles' approach before he's being pulled back around.

"Oh my god, would you please just ask me out already?" Stiles says, and Derek can't stop his eyes from snapping up and- _oh_.

"You could have asked me," he says, feeling Stiles' grip soften on his arm – more pressing now than grabbing.

Stiles smirks, tipping his head and Derek can't help that his eyes tick down to the curve of Stiles' neck. He's always craning his goddamn head when he's working. Derek's had visions of licking it for _weeks_.

"I was going to see how much hair you'd let me take off before you cracked," Stiles says. "I didn't know the answer would be _all of it_."

"You-" Derek stops and frowns. "I like the hair washing."

It's better than saying, _I have a hard-on for your hands_ but Stiles' grin says he understands the subtext perfectly anyway. Derek flushes as Stiles steps in closer, caging him against the barber shop door. "If you date me, the hair washing's complementary," he says.

Derek raises one eyebrow, daring— _holy shit_ —to bracket Stiles' hips and pull him closer. "What about haircuts?"

Stiles huffs a laugh and Derek feels it on his lips. "We're not cutting your hair for a while, buddy," he says. "I'm gonna need something to hold onto."


End file.
